Underwater
by silk tea
Summary: Sam Winchester


If there was one thing Elizabeth was not, it was a fool. She knew there had to be wrong with the man choking black smoke out of her sister. She knew there had to be something wrong because he was not physically _touching_ Jenna. He simply had his hand jutted outward, his fingers curling around an invisible throat and black smoke seeped from between her sister's lips.

She had no idea why it was taking her so damn long to run to her sister's safety, but not only was she mystified by what this person was doing…she was terrified. _Why_ was this substance inside of her sister? Why did it need to be done? And finally, what the hell was that star on the ground?

Then the smoke disappeared into the now burning ground and her sister was unconscious. It was then that she commanded her feet to move. "Jenna!" she cried, before running forward. She made it only a few steps forward when the man grabbed her around the waist and hauled her away from her sister.

He threw her back and she collapsed into a flimsy wooden table that fell inward on impact. She cried out as the wood scraped at her arms and she heard the man swear as he bent down to help her up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he faltered, glancing up at her still unconscious sister. "I don't know if…_Jenna_ is alright."

"I wouldn't think so after what you did to her," Elizabeth spat. She paused. "What exactly did you do to her?" After that he seemed to look up and search for an answer that wasn't there. He swore under his breath again before catching sight of the freshly inflicted gash on Elizabeth's arm.

"You're hurt," he mumbled, pulling her to her feet before walking to her sister. He placed two fingers at her throat checking for a pulse before his eyes faltered shut. "Damn, Ruby…she didn't make it." Elizabeth jumped as a brunette woman emerged from the shadows, and smirked almost menacingly at Elizabeth.

"Can't save everybody, Sammy," Ruby snarled, and Elizabeth knew she was mocking him. "Tell the girl what you have to, but get it over with fast. I'll bury the body."

"Wait, what? You're not going to do anything to Jenna…" the words were lost on Elizabeth's lips as Ruby glared at her with black eyes.

Elizabeth was a stubborn girl. If there was something she wanted, she got it. Or she would do anything in her power to get it. So when Sam explained to her the world he lived in, one with ghosts, and demon blood and hypnotic powers…she wanted proof. Sam tried to explain how dangerous it was, how she wouldn't feel right there…how she didn't _belong_ there.

"I belong as much as you do," she hissed. "It took my sister from me…what did it take from you?"

The look on Sam's face told her everything she needed to know in that moment. But he answered anyway. "Everything," he whispered. "My parents…my brother." His face turned stony then, his fists clenching into fists.

Then his eyes met hers, and the look on them was frightening and she could see the determination beneath them. "What could you possibly be capable of? You were not born into this like I was…you don't know the first thing about hunting a demon…I bet you can't even fight."

He was right. Elizabeth couldn't fight. She could barely throw a punch…let alone run a mile. How was she supposed to kill monsters? "You can teach me."

Sam scoffed, turning his back on her. "Even if I could, what makes you think I would?"

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, sitting down on the flimsy wooden chair her sister's corpse had just briefly occupied. The warmth of Jenna's body made Elizabeth shiver as she stared at the ground…she forced back welling tears before looking up at Sam and catching his eye. "You wouldn't leave me in this world, unprotected. I can tell…you're a good person, even if you have something demonic in you."

Elizabeth was naïve. She was a stupid little girl who was about to make a very big mistake by putting her trust into Sam Winchester.

Her heart was racing. Her chest rising and falling with exertion. She had nearly tripped over her own feet as she followed Sam's fleeing body. There were many times where she thought he had left her but just as she was nearing hysteria he would pop up and grab her arm to help her move along.

Were they going to die? Was all that training for nothing? Was all of this for nothing? Not that she had a real purpose in this world…it was just a vengeance gig. But then again that was the same for Sam…he just had a little extra help what with the psychic abilities and all.

"In here," Sam panted as he shouldered open the door to a conveniently abandoned shack. He dropped the duffle bag he had lugged along on the ground, unzipped it and tossed a carton of salt to Elizabeth. She knew what to do, and while she lined salt beneath doors and windows, Sam drew a Devil's Trap big enough that if anyone were to step foot in the room they would be trapped.

They were temporarily safe…until something bigger or better came along.

Elizabeth sat on one of the limited surfaces in the room, trying desperately to quietly catch her breath. Sam was staring out one of the windows, ignoring Elizabeth. She stared at him with a muted fascination, had ever since he had taught her to properly throw a punch. That was merely weeks ago and yet she was positive she was ready to face something with him.

They chose something a little out of their league. Or rather her league. Sam might've been able to take care of the monsters outside the cabin if he hadn't been worried about her. So it was her fault this mess was created. It only made sense.

It was a long time before either of them moved. Sam shoved away from the window and forced himself to approach Elizabeth. His eyes roamed her body, and whether it was checking for injuries or just…checking, she wasn't sure. His eyes finally met hers and she felt herself shying away.

"Is it everything you were expecting it to be?" Sam finally said, bitterness evident in his voice. Elizabeth swallowed, her jaw clenching as she lifted her chin to further dignify herself. "I told you, you shouldn't be in this world." She was shocked when her chin was suddenly in his grip.

"Sam—"

"I'm not a good person, Elizabeth. I have _demon_ blood inside of me. Why would you put your trust in me? Why would you let yourself be alone with me?"

Suddenly Elizabeth was very confused. What were they talking about exactly? Why was he looking at her this way…he was coming closer….oh.

His lips hovered above hers, just barely brushing her upper lip. His breath was hot on her tongue and her eyes were dipping as she readied herself for whatever was about to come. It was unexpected but not unwanted. She said his name again but it wasn't a denial this time…it was more like an acceptance. But not without greed.

His palm moved away from her chin and slid down her throat, gripping gently but enough to constrict her airway. Her mouth parted as she gasped in surprise. "Why would you let yourself be alone with me?" he repeated before he smashed his mouth against hers, his free hand running up the back of her neck and grabbing a handful of dark hair.

She cried out as he pulled her back, her throat exposed as his hand slid down her chest, dipping into the curve. His mouth was on hers again and she found her hands gripping the sides of the table, her legs spreading to wrap around his waist.

His lips and tongue travelled down the side of her cheek, her jaw, and her throat, digging into the fleshy part of her shoulder. The sound that erupted from her lips was unnatural. Animalistic almost, and her own hands lifted to grip onto Sam's shoulders.

His shirt was on the ground and then her flannel, and a belt…whose belt? She wasn't sure. Clothes were flying around the room and her skin was slick with sweat and Sam's tongue. Then her pants were gone and he was between her legs and her eyes were widening when her stomach started spasmodically clenching.

She swore, lifting her chin as she cried out even more sweat pouring down her now bare back. When he lifted himself back to her lips, his hands delved beneath her body, grasping onto her buttocks and lifting her so she was propped up on his waist.

His hand was wrapped around tendrils of her hair and as he used them as support he slammed her back into the cabin's flimsy walls. The two moved around the room, sometimes on the floor or against the wall. Once attempting to use the table but it broke and they ended up on the floor once more.

It continued like this for a while, tongue and saliva and pumping and throbbing. Until the door was kicked open and a very disgusted Ruby remained in the doorway. "You just can't keep it in your pants can you, Sam?"


End file.
